Akatsuki Highschool
by Zeelee-Vallen
Summary: Kuro is a parttime nurse at a hospital where she looks after two men, Itachi and Nagato... When they get out, she is soon to be surprised that they go to her school! Not to mention their part of the famous gang, the Akatsuki! What will she do when they ask her to join them? Who is going to capture this young girl? AU, Ooc-ness.
1. Chapter 1

Zeelee-Vallen: So... We ended up going on a long homevisit to our sisters, in that time i started a few new stories becuase i didnt have my computer to remember what i already had planned for my other stories... So thus, these were born. There is this one, and another that i will post soon. In this one there are three main love intrestes for the protagonas: Itachi, Deidara, Sasori. It is unsure of who will gain her love at the moment, but thats what makes this fun. Maybe even a few more of the Akastuki members will join the frey. All you need to do is revew your thoughts! What you think and want is very inportant to me.

Vallen: And so...

Zeelee: Enjoy! This an Au story, with some ooc-ness in the charicters at times. But we'll try keep them in charicter as best as we can. WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER REFERNCES WE MAY USE! Read and Reviw :D

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kuro's the quiet girl in the back of the class in boy cloths that are much to big for her size. It's always the same, no one bothering to speak to her, or even look at her.

She only spoke to one person at school, Kei: but Kei wasnt the best of people ever. She only spoke to Kei when she needed things, begging the poor girl that could bearly feed herself for ussless things she claimed as 'life or death'.

But Kuro couldent help but still talk to Kei, since she was the only person she had at school. When she was out of school though, she had a few others... but they cant be named until later.

Kuro's always been silent, finding no point in talking to people. People were horrid beings after all. They were corrupt, selfish... Unable to see past the veil. It didnt help that her looks scared people away, with her peircing purple eyes and dark enough hair to be feathers on a raven, her freakishly pale skin brining all her looks together. Her hourglass shape and busty chest were hidden behind old fadded guy cloths she wore from outlit stores since it was the only thing she could affored, or last in the conditions she lived in.

Then there was Kei, she was once Kuro's best friend, but then she grew into her looks and became one of the popular girls. She left Kuro behind like a used tissue. Her liqued golden curls, her baby blue eyes and perfectly tanned skin with the curves of a hourglass. She was one of the girls everybody loved. 'Perfect' as they call it.

It was ironic really, concitering their names, light: Kei and Kuro: black. It matched them perfectly. Light and dark. Opisites.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Kuro-chan?" Kuro blinked, feeling someone poke her arm. Kei's baby blue eyes were inches away from her, making her flail backwords out of her chair.

_Thud! _

Kuro lay on her back on the cold tile floor, her hair cascadding out around her like dark waves. She stared at the roof blankly, to lazy to get up. She had a long night last night, she stayed up late in the park waiting for everybody to leave before she could finaly go to sleep. Yes, she was homeless, she almost never went home in the risk of being beaten among other things till she can bearly see or walk anymore. As long as she stayed away, her parents were happy. They had the perfect family when she wasnt there.

"Kuro-chan, its lunchtime... Do you plan on getting up anytime soon?" Kei asked, looking across the desk at Kuro's half-dead form on teh floor. Kuro shook her head slowly back and forth. Kei got up and stood beside Kuro's fallen body, poking her with her foot.

"Come on, lets go. Yolu can sit with me today if you want." Kei said, holding her hand out to Kuro. Kuro sighed and got up on her own, straitning her loose faded white shirt that said 'I can only please one person a day. Today is not your day. Tomorow isnt looking to great either.' and patting down her black bleach stained skinnys. Guy skinnies on a girl... A big odd looking but it worked.

"No, i wouldent fit in with..." She motioned to Kei's body, her tightly fitted low cut pink tanktop and white mini skirt that hid almost nothing. In a way, she was kinda glad she didnt fit in with Kei, she was too... Sluty at times.

"True, true. You have like no curves to show off at all." Kei said, eyeing Kuro with a look that said 'So pathedic...' Kuro's eye brow twitched, knowing exactly what Kei was thinking. She shugged it off and pushed in her chair to the desk and gatherd her books into her arms.

They walked out of the empty classroom, towords their lockers. Kei's locker was on the other side of the hall from Kuro's, but it was close enough for them to walk together. The lockers on either side of Kuro's were empty, aperently on reserve for some students that were supose to show up earlyer in the year. They never did show up. And its been two months since school started to.

Kuro was putting her books in her locker when Kei came up and leaned against the lockers beside her. Kuro glanced at her, knowing what was coming up. 'Hey Kuro-chan? I need Blah Blah... Can you help me out? It's life or death.'

"Hey Kuro-chan?" Kuro smirked, she knew her friend all to well. "I need a new outfit for this weekend... Can you help me out?" Kei asked, her baby blue eyes wide and pleading. "It's life or death." She said pleadingly, clasping her hands together. Kuro slung her run down bag arcoss her shoulder and closed her locker. She turned towrds Kei and smiled.

"Kei-chan, you know i can bearly aford cloths for myself, yet you want me to buy you a whole new outfit?" Kuro asked, her pericing purple eyes locked on Kei's baby blue ones. For a moment she seen panic in her eyes, but then she swallowed it. 'There is no way Kuro would go against me, im all she has.' Said Kei's eyes. Kuro snorted and pushed off the lockers and started walking.

"Please Kuro-chan!" Kei said, lengthening her strides to match Kuro's. Kuro glanced at her, her heart panging in gluilt. She knew Kei could easily aford to by her own outfit... But she could do it, even if it ment not eating for a couple says depending on the costs.

"Fine. I get off work at 7 o'clock. Meet me there." Kuro said, stepping forword and opaning the door to the cafiteara for Kei. Kei chirped in happyness and flipped her golden curls over her shoulder.

Kuro watched at she walked over to the popular table in the middle of the lunchroom. People swarmed around the table like ant's to cake, parting when Kei aproched.

Pitifull human beings... Kuro walked over to the wall and slid down, sitting crosslegged. She pulled her bag into her lap and looked threw her belongings. She owned two shirts, another pair of pants, her work uniform, and nessesities. Her belongings were dwindling... Maybe she would buy herself for a new outfit herself, she wasnt going to be eating for a couple days anyway. Another few wouldent matter. Unless she 'stole' some food from her 'freinds'. They woudlent mind at all. Kuro smiled to herself and zipped up her bad.

She glanced around the lunchroom, eyeing the groups. There were 7 groups in Konaha high.

The popular kids- they sat right smack in the middle. Their table was always crouded, they were the people everybody loved. The 'perfect' people. Kuro never botherd to remember their names, they were of no aportence to her. Kei was part of this group.

Next was the Akastuki- they sat in one of the back corners. They were a gang, ruled the school behind the scenes. All the tables around them were cleard, no one dared to get in their way. At the table sat Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Tobi, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame. A few of their members kinda scared her but at the same time intrested her. Kisame, her had ALL his skin tattood blue with gill like marks on his cheeks, Kakuzu had slitch marks tattood all over his skin as well. Tobi, he wore a mask all the time. The teachers were to afraid to tell him to take it off, for his moods funcuated constantly. He could be happy go lucky one moment then the next a killer. Hidan had silver hair, and was just plain rude. Zetsu was half tan on one side and pale skined on the other. Pein, he had pericings everywhere. Literly. But they intrested her greatly... No one messed with them. To Kuro though... They looked like a family.

Next were the drugies- they sat in the other back corner thinking it made them less suspisios. The teachers gave up on them long ago.

The geeks- they sat where they could. The gamers as Kuro thought of them. They sat around their table, talking about games and anime. They were awsomely strange.

The nerds- completly differnt from the geeks- also sat where they could. They were always chatting nerdily amongst themselves.

The goths and emo's sat together, unknowing as to why with their many differnces. But either way, they banned together in their dark cloths and depressing atmosfear. But if you got to know them, they were actully pretty cool. But sadly people were always to easily scared off my their dark looks.

Finaly, were the outcasts. The roamed from group to group, finding room where they could. Sadly Kuro was part of this group of nomads. Only she didnt bother with people as much as the others. She was just fine alone.

The bell rang, making everybody scatter like they got caught at a party. Kuro sighed and looked around. Only few remianed, like the akatsuki and a couple of the popular kids. The akatsuki lazily made their way to their classes, not bothering to rush. Only two other kids remained, Kei and her boyfriend Naruto.

Kuro got up and left the lunchroom.

Time for work.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kuro walked in the doors of the small carehome she was employed at. There was only one floor to the building, and three sections. Only people who needed long term care came here.

Kuro smiled at the pink haired girl behind the desk. "Hello Sakura-san. Can you sign me in? I need to go change." The pinkett nodded and ducked her head into her book she was reading. At this hospital, students were employed if they wanted a head start in the meddcal feild. It was usefull. Kuro has been working here for a year now, helping with little things like keeping patents company and giving spongebaths.

Since she first started, Namay assighed her two main patients. Itachi Uchiha and Nagato. She was to always keep them entertained. The two of them shared a room, making it eaier to tend to both of them. Both of them were in here for sickly health in section 1-A.

It took a long, long time... But she became good friends with both the males after lots of long hard work. At took her at least two months to get Nagato to open up to her, and Itachi three months. They were tough cookies to crack. But now they were close, nothing could break them apart.

She slipped in their room and headed straight for the washroom. They knew the drill, she needed to change and clean up somewhere.

She closed the bathroom door behind her and pulled out her nurse outfit. It was a small white thing, looked just like one of the sexy nurse outfits you could get at stores. Sometimes she had to question Namay's tastes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kuro slipped out of the washroom, her purple eyes landing on the two males that sat on their beds talking to eachother. Kuro blinked, they were in normal cloths, not hospital cloths. That rarely happend, only if there was something special happaning.

"Boys, whats going on?" Kuro asked, moving to sit on the edge of Itachi's bed. They looked at her, smirking.

"We get out today. We are finaly going home." Itachi said, his red eyes glinting with held back exsitment. Kuro blinked, her heart skipping a beat. Thr blood drained away from her face, making her go even more pale.

"Wha..?" She whisperd in dispelief. They were leaving her?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"We have something for you." Itachi pulled out a cell phone from his pocket and handed it to her. Kuro started at it blankly, holding back tears.

"What for..?" She asked, looking between the two men.

"Well, to keep in contact with you of course, our numbers are alreaty programmed into the phone. And you dont have to worry about the bill, we have it." Nagato said, coming to sit beside her.

Kuro pursed her lips and held it out to Nagato. "I cant take this." She said. Nagato shook his head, and closed her hand around the small black phone.

"You need to, for us." Itachi said, pulling on a lock of her long black hair. Kuro growled and glared half heartedly at him.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No.

"Yes." Kuro blinked, relizing what they did. She gasped and pointed at him. "NO FAIR!" Itachi smirked and folded his arms across his chest.

"You said yes."

"Damn it..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vallen: Sorry, we got bored of writing this about half way threw and got lazy on the discription. But it will get better, we promise. It will have intese, and funny parts yet! But.. only if you revew.

Zeelee-Vallen: THANK YOU FOR READING! Now revew or we will oose inspiration d:


	2. Chapter 2

Vallen: OH MY GAWD THE WORLD IS ENDING! KYAAA!

Zeelee: *slaps her with a fish* CALM DOWN IT WAS ONLY A THUNDER STORM!

Vallen: *curls up in ball in the emo corner* ...

Zeelee: Anyway... We got an odd review from a Miss Sara Shepard, our first revewer on this story. Im serosly thinking someones pulling my leg on this... But i'll play along, even if it isnt true it would be fun to see.

So, Dear Sara Shepard: In answer to your revew... It would be absolutly amazing if I could talk to your Publisher. Although i must ask... Why me? All you read in one chapter of my story, what if i have a weak middle and or end? It's just starting, what will happen? For all i know the plot will change dramadicly while im writing... Thats one of the best things, i have no idea whats going to happen yet. I learn as i go on like my readers. But if this is true, your intrested, and you think i could go professonal and get publeshed, tell me how to contact you so we can talk easyer. Thank you.

Zeelee-Vallen: We do not own Naruto or any other references we may use :D We own Kuro, Kei, Namay, and the plot.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kuro flipped the phone Itachi and Nagato gave her. A picture of them together and the time came up on her screen. She smiled softly to herself, looking up at the two teenagers then back to her phone. She was in the middle, holding the cell phone, while Itachi was sqished up to her left side smirking, and Nagato on her right kissing her cheek while she was off gard. She giggled to herself, she had so much fun taking that picture.

"What time is it Kuro-chan?" Itachi asked, his red eyes locked on her. She shut her phone and looked between the boys, her joy fading. The two boys extanged a causiose look.

"It's time for me to go." Kuro said, standing up and grabbing her bag. Itachi and Nagato stood up, standing up in front of her. She smiled up at them, both males much taller than her. Itachi stood about a head taller than her, and Nagato stood at least a head and a hald taller. She opend her arms and stretched upwards for a hug from then. Itachi and Nagato both hugged her at the same time, sending glares at eachother from over her head. Kuro, obliviose to them let go of them and turned on her heel.

"Bye Kuro-chan! I'll text you later." Itachi called, Kuro glanced back her eyes saddning.

'Will they really speak to me..?' Kuro asked herself as she opend the door. "They will... They have to." She whisperd, waving back to them. They smiled and waved back right before she exited.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kuro looked out the window, her breath catching as she spotted Kei, he wasnt alone... She brought her other 'popular' friend, Kimi.

"Great..." Kuro whisperd, glancing down at her rubby looking. She wore the same cloths from earlyer: she changed in the pulbic washroom. "Could be worst... At least in not dirty or buised." Kuro whisperd, stepping out of the hospital doors and walking toword the two girls that were eyeing her cripticly.

"You must be Kuro-san." Kimi asked, looking Kuro up and down with analizing grey eyes. She flipped her neon green hair over her shoulder and stuck her nose in the air. "I was expecting more." She said.

Kuro stared at the blankly as Kei started to laugh, as if trying to make the girls rude coment come off as a joke. Kuro sighed and shugged, she better not let if bother her.

"Lets get going..." Kuro said quietly, looking down to the cement as she begain to walk toword the mall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Im sexy an i know it~" Kuro's eyes widend as she shoved her hand into her pocket and silencing her phone. But it wouldent shut up. Damn Itachi and his bad sence of humor!

She glanced around franticly, thanking god that Kei was bussy with Kimi looking at skirts on the other side of the store. She took the phone out of her pocket and opend it, it was a message from Itachi.

Kuro bit her bottom lip, trying to keep herself from smiling. They actully texted her. And knowing them they were together as usual. She opend the message.

_Itachi: Kuro-chan! We just signed out of the hospital, where are you?_

Kuro smiled and pressed reply.

_Kuro: Im at the mall, Kei-chan needed a new outfit._

_Itachi: Nagato says "Tell her to buy her own shit." _

_Kuro: XD I could imagine him saying that. Tell him I dont mind... Maybe I'll get something myself while im at it. Yes, its a miricle._

_Itachi: Your actully getting new cloths? I need to see this. We'll see you in ten mins._

Kuro's eye's widend, paniking she glanced up at the two girls who were now at the change rooms. She couldent let them meet. Those two would be all over them.

_Kuro: No, dont come... Kei and Kimi would be all over you. _

_Itachi: Getting jealose?_

A light blush crossed her cheeks. She glanced around the room, everywhere but her phone. She sighed and smiled softly.

_Kuro: No._

Typed one word and snapped the phone shut. She glowerd as she looked threw the ack of cloths. It was all pink... The whole room was pink, it was horrid. But thats what the Pink store was.

It was hell. Why did they have to come here of all places? Why not hottopic or something?

_Itachi: Fine, but you have to send us pictures though. _

_Kuro: Alright, thats okay enough..._

_Itachi: You have to try on something sexy okay?_

_Kuro: Your such a pervert!_

_Itachi: ;D And you know it._

"I cannot hide whats on my mind..." Nagato. At least he had better tastes than Itachi. She clicked on the message.

_Nagato: Ignore Itachi, hes a pervert. You know how he is._

_Kuro: I know, its one of his more... intresting... traits. _

_Nagato: But i do still want to see pictures._

_Kuro: ... Fine._

_Nagato: Send them to us both, we are goign to be splitting up to look for someone soon._

_Kuro: Alright... But if i may ask, whom?_

_Nagato: It's a secret. Text you later._

Itachi's song came up.

_Itachi: Ignore Nagato! He's trying to play good cop bad cop. _

_Kuro: :P And your the bad cop?_

_Itachi: ... Maybe._

_Kuro: Your an idiot, Itachi-san. _

_Itachi: Well, im going to go look for someone, text you later. _

Kuro shoved the phone in her pocked and walked over to the change room where Kimi and Kei were giggling together.

"Kei-chan, can we go check another store?" Kuro asked, staring at her friend. Kei's blue eyes darkend for a moment before she nodded, suprising Kuro.

Now it was Kuro's turn.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXx

Vallen: Its short, but i wnated to update something...

Zeelee-Vallen: The next chapter will be much better, we promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Zeelee-Vallen: Well. Time to update this story... sorry it took so long! I must say, readers ratherlike this one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: we do not own naruto or anything we may, or maynot use~ We own Kuro, Kei, Namay, and whomever else shows up that isnt from naruto.

XxXXXXxxxxxxXX

"Im Sexy and i know it~" Kuro imidetly opened her phone, blushing when the two girls looked at her. Her purple eyes focised on the text.

Itachi: Kuro-chan?

Kuro: What?

Itachi: I see you~

Kuro: Dont. you. dare. I will nom you!

Itachi: Kinky ;D

Kuro growled and looked around the mall, looking for her raven haired friends. She spotted them in the crowed of people, sitting on a bench. She could feel the burning of their gazes on her.

"Oh My Gawd! Those guys on the bench are totaly checking us out~" Kuro heard Kimi sqweel. Anoyance bit at Kuro. Why, she didnt know. But she knew one thing right now.

Why the hell were they walking toword them?!

Kuro was pulled to a hault but Kei, her friends grip hard on her wrist. She bit her lowerlip and downcast her eyes. She wouldnt be able to talk to Itachi and Nagato in such a pulblic place.

"Hello." Itachi's voice, low and suductive. It sent shivers down Kuro's spine.

"Hey there~" Kimi hummed, her voice suductive. Kuro bit her bottom lip, restraining herself from yelling at her to leave her Nagato alone.

"I wasnt talking to you, I was talking to the girl with purple eyes." Kuro's head snapped up, her eyes focising on Nagato. He had 'the' smirk on. After spending so much time with him in the hospitle, she learned to read him pretty well. Right now his face was saying 'Play along.'

Oh gawd. Kami save her now.

XxXxXxXxXxxXxX

Zeelee-Vallen: Very short... But I wanted to update it with something. If I get some good reviews I'll do an amazing chapter for the next one :D


	4. Chapter 4

Zeelee-Vallen: I now have seven and a half storys on the go... I say a half cuz i have one that im creating with Gummibearninja that I havent posted yet. But yeah, I rather enjoy this one... It's kinda cute.

Kuro: ... Why do you anger me so much?

Zeelee: Calm down! D: We made you, we can hurt you.

Vallen: You so mean Zeelee!

Zeelee: Shut up.

Kuro: So... Your purposly making my only girl friend flirt with my two best friends?

Zeelee: ... DO NOT QUESTION ME!

Vallen: Dont Worry Kuro, she isnt all that bad... You get use to her.

Kuro: But... *sighs* As you wish.

Zeelee: =.=... *ruffles Kuro's hair* Im going to go emberess you now... ITACHI KURO HAS NUDE PICS OF YOU ON HER PHONE!

Itachi: *Perks up from reading a book* Kuro has what now?

Kuro: *gasps* N-NO I DONT! DONT LISTEN TO HER!

Vallen: Guess this is up to me then... We do not own Naruto. We own Kuro, Kei, Kimi, and the plot~

Zeelee-Vallen: Also, I would like to thank Chocoholics Unite ((CHOCOLATE! :D)), Kuro12, naruto1305, Warrior of Sange ((awsome name btw o3o)), Akatsuki's Foxy Musician, Ashley, and the random guest person that reviewd on my story! THANK YOU! It helps with my confidence in my writing, and i become more motavated to write. LOVE YOU GUYS! Your the best~

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kuro stood frozen, unable to mutter even a sentence to her guy friend.

She thawed slightly when Itachi wraped an arm around her waist, pulling him close to her. His warmth sunk into her, making her relize that these overly atractive men were infact HER friends.

She would be able to talk to them.

She had to be brave enough, so that Kei and Kimi wouldnt steal them from her.

Kuro refused to let this one light in her life go. Itachi and Nagato were to special to her.

So she musterd up her strength and smiled fully up at Itachi, twirling on his his long locks of hair around her finger. She giggled at his expression, if she didnt know better he was jaw dropped on the inside.

After all, she never alowed physicle contact. In fact, she shunned it.

But she refused to look week infrount of Kei. No, she wasnt looking to impress her only girl friend, she was looking to keep her only light.

"Hello, who may you be?" Kuro purred, her breath warm against Itachi's cheek. She could feel his whole body shutter as his arm tightend around her waist. His eyes stared intently at her, looking at her if she grew a third head.

"Itachi, love." He stated, his lips parting slightly. His warm breath washed down the side of her neck, making her blush deeply.

Internaly, Kuro felt dirty. Here she was, flirting so shamelessly with her best friend Itachi. It felt oddly right, but at the same time she hated it. It was completly out of her element. Sure, she got use to the boys hugged her and touching her, but her touching back was completly new. But... She kinda liked it so far.

"Pleasure to meet you, Itachi-kun..." Kuro was pulled away from Itachi's warm body, and straight into another warm set of arms. Nagato held her tightly to his chest, her face pressed hard against his pecs. Stupid hard male bodys... Kuro loosly looped her arms around his waist, which made him loosen his grip on her enough so she could look at him.

Bad idea.

He was death glaring at Itachi, his purple ringed eyes buring with purple fire.

Da hell? She was only playing with his hair!

"Kuro-chan, how do you know these males?" Kuro turned slowly in Nagato's arms, as if she was a robot. They knew...

Kei and Kimi had their cameras out, taking pictures of her current possion.

Oh Fuck.

"We are her best friends, Kei-chan." Itachi said, stepping inbetween Kuro and the cameras assulting her. Kuro looked pleadingly up at Nagato, who stood riged.

His purple eyes glanced down at her, before he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forhead. "Dont worry Kuro-chan, they wont get those photo's around school." His grin was worthy of a lion.

His arms fell from around her, as he stepped beside Itachi. Both males glowerd at the cowering girls. Kuro wached them.

What cowerds.

What if they got mearly a look from being such a backstabber? Their lucky.

Kei slid inbewteen Itachi and Nagato, to get a better veiw of the girls.

Both their eyes were wide with fear as they looked at Kuro.

Were Itachi and Nagato that frightning? She looked up at them and shugged. She seen worst.

Much worst.

From her mother.

Thrice worst from her father.

Their looks seamed almost harmless compaired to him.

"Itachi-kun, Nagato-kun, lets go." Kuro smiled at them; both males still stood riged.

"We-we-we promise we'll deleate them!" Kimi sqweeled, almost like a frightend pig. Ew.

"Good." Was all that left Itachi's lips.

Next thing she knew, she was being led down the mall's hallway toword the exit.

Kuro blinked.

Wait.

She didnt need to buy anything for Kei! In otherwords, she was able to eat for a couple days. Her lips formed a small smile as she let Itachi and Nagato lead her away.

Kuro glanced inbwetween the boys, but something about Itachi caught her eye.

She stared at Itachi, more inportantly his hair. His raven black locks where tied back by..

Heh.

"Itachi-san, why is your elastic pink?"

XxXxXxXXXxXxxXxXxXXxxx

Zeelee-Vallen: Finaly! A more propper update. Do you like? I ended on a weird note, but I just had too. Seriosly, imagine Itachi Uchiha with a pink hair tie? It just doesnt seam right! D: Anyway, review! REVIEW! It'll make me update faster. MWAHAHAHAHA!


	5. Chapter 5

Zeelee-Vallen: So, here we are again, for a new chapter. Thank you to all the people that read this story!

Disclaimer: Sadly, we do now own Naruto. From what I hear, Disney does now. Da hell?

XxXxXxXxXxXxxxX

"I REFUSE!"

"I SAID MARRY ME!"

"NEVER!"

The movie ecoed in Kuro's ears, making her flinch slightly. After the incedent with Kei and Kimi, the boys took her out to a movie. So far... It was two people yelling at eachother about marrige. Oh, now they started sword battling. Oh, the battle stopped!

Wait. Theres a third person now making out with the girl.

Now its a love triange?

"What the fuck type of movie is this?" Kuro deadpanned, looking over to Nagato. He looked like he was into the movie, his eyes not leaving the screen. Kuro blinked then looked over to the other male. Itachi seamed nearly in tears. Kuro's eyebrow twitched.

'They actually like this stuff?' Kuro giggled to herself at the thought. 'Would never have guessed...'

Kuro sighed and got up. She was trying to scootch pass Nagato when his arms wraped around her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. Kuro froze, her throat consticting and refusing to let air in or out.

His warm lips brushed against her neck, making Kuro squeek. Her whole body warmed with the unexpected contact.

"You know Kuro-chan..." His voice was sickinly sweet as his tongue darted out and licked the shell of her ear. "I..." He was cut off by a flashlight shining on them.

"Hey you two! No PDA's in the theater!" Soon as she felt his arms loosen around her she slipped out of his lap and rushed out of the theater without a moment to spair, running right into a hard chest.

"Ah!" She stumbled backwords a few steps and rubbed her nose, her breathing slightly labored from her quick dash. "Sorry..." She cracked an eye open to look at the person who she ran into. Her heart dropped.

It was Sasori, of the Akatsuki. His friend Deidara stood not so far behind him, holding the door open for a couple.

She quickly bowed, completly forgeting about her now sore nose. "I was in a rush, I didnt see where I was going... I apologize." Kuro whisperd, her hair falling over her sholder into her face to block the world out from around her.

"It's okay..." Sasori's breath washed down the back of her neck, making her tence up. He was so close! 'When did he get so close? He was father back a few moments ago...'

XxXxXxXxXxxx

"Yo, Sasori! Mind not harrassing little girl's?"Deidara said, eyeing the bowing girl. She was short, and had no apparent curves... So he guessed she was about fourteenish. Maybe even twelve.

When she stood up straight again, her face was another story. Her fetures were delicate, but held a fine-ness about them. The shadows caught her face perfectly. She was... She was...

Maybe 16 years old.

"Im not a little girl..." She nibbled on her bottom lip, drawing his atentions to the flesh being bitten. His eyes averted up to her odd colored ones. She kept glancing back to the theater she rushed out of and to them again. Was she running from someone? Did some basterd guy try forse himself on her? He clenched his fists. Wait till he seen this guy, he would smash his face-

"Kuro-chan~" Itachi hugged the girl from behind, wrapping his arms around the girls small waist. Her shirt clung closer to her body, showing that she did infact have curves. Some pretty danm sexy ones at that.

Wait...

"Itachi?" Deidara stared at the raven haired male, his eyes wide. Nagato made an aperence next to Itachi, his eyes souly on the girl. They didnt even knotice that Sasori and Him were right in front of them. 'Are they that into the girl?' Deidara eyed the blushing girl, she looked like she was hyperventalating by the quick rise and fall of her chest. 'How do they know her?' His eyes trailed back two his two friends. 'Theyve been under lockdown in the hosital for the past year... Theres no way they could go out and date.' Deidara's eyes narrowd at the males, ecspesaly Itachi.

Nagato finaly knoticed him, his eyes widening a fraction to show his suprise.

"Deidara, Sasori?" Nagato looked inbetween the two males, making Deidara smirk. Took him long enough.

"Itachi-kun..." The girl whisperd, struggling to pry Itachi's arms off of her. Deidara glared at the set of arms, wanting to remove them. It was wrong to treat a lady like that. He should know his manners!

"Why are you all harrasing little girls?" Deidara growled, ripping the small girl out of Itachi's arms. She stood rigged infrount of him, her shaggy long hair shadowing her face as she stared wide eyed up at him.

How cute.

XxXxXxXxxXXxXxXx

Kuro didnt know what to do, which way to run. Everyway she looked there were men. Deidara was blocking her way to the door, Sasori was blocking her escape to the washroom, and her two boys stood behind her. She was trapped.

She did not want to face her two boys after the incedent in the theater, it was too nervracking. Kuro... She was never held like that before.

Not even by them.

It scared her. The feeling of his lips ghosting her skin, his breath warming her up. It brought back memories she woud rather have burried forever.

She stared at Deidara, her bpdy frozen. She didnt know what to do. Risk running away, or stay?

She glanced backwords to see Nagato and Itachi glaring at Deidara.

Running it was.

She looked back at Deidara before mouthing two simple words 'Thank you.'

Then she slipped around him and out the door.

"Kuro-chan!" Her boys voices ecoed after her, but she kept running.

No... She needed time to recover, so her memories didnt overrun her.

XxXxxXx Saturday XxXxxxXX

She went to work, now that her patients were gone she was now circulating again. Namay, the boss, didnt give her any set patience yet.

XxXxXxxxX Sunday XxXxXxXxXxX

She worked again. It was normal for her. Her job was basicly her home.

She was ignoring the many texts she was getting from Itachi and Nagato, she still needed some time away. Monday, thats when she'll finaly try text them back. But for now, she was to ignore them.

XxXxXxxxXxXx Monday XxXxXxXXxx

Kuro blinked at the rising sun. The sky was painted with beautiful reds, orange and many blues blues. She saved the imagine in her mind, for art class. It would be amazing to pain it.

Kuro yawned and got up from the bench and streched out her limbs. Monday, time to face her fears. She dug for her phone in her bag, only for her eyes to widen.

"Im Sexy and I know it~" Was playing. She quickly grasped her phone and flipped it open, holding it to her ear.

"Kuro-chan! I was worried..." She could hear him sigh on the other side of the phone. There was a loud bang, making her flinch slightly at the loud noice. "One second..."

Kuro sat their on the bench, the phone pressed to her ear. There was a long silence befor... "Hi person I dont know! Who are you?" A voice on the other side of the phone said. Kuro blinked, her mouth opening to reply to the strang person on the other side of the line.

"TOBI!" Kurp flinched at the sound of Itachi's voice ecoing thew the phone. "Give me my phone, or I swear to god I will make you regret the day you were born."

Kuro frowned at Itachi's rashness. Why is he being so rude to the mysery person? "Tobi." She guessed that was his name, judging from Itachi. How odd, for this strang man to have the same name as Tobi of the Akatsuki. She faintly smiled to herself and contined on. "Please give the phone to Itachi-san?" It was ment to be a statement, but came out as a question.

"As you wish Random person!" The hyper active voice from the other line yelled. She flinched slightly at the loudness.

"Kuro-chan." Itachi's smooth voice enterd the phone again. She smiled softly at the sound of her friends voice. These past two days were probaly the longest she ever spent without them. It was like a daze, not seeing them was like leaving a part of her out. In the past months she has known them, they became like air to her. Always there, a part of her as much as she was a part of it.

"Itach-san." She stated as she stood up, she should start walking to school. If she was lucky she could get some scraps from the cafateia for breakfast. If she could, she would go without food. But sadly, her body protested. Food was a human need.

"Why did you not answer my texts?" He questioned. Kuro tilted her head to the sky and let the warm rays of the morning sun warm her cold skin. Sleeping in the park left her body chilled, but after a while you grow use to the chilly nights. "Did... We scare you?" Her eyes shut as she sorted thew her thoughts. How did she answer him? Yes, he knew much of her past... But it was still frightning.

"Yes." She answerd, carefully. There was a long silence between them as she walked on toword the school.

"I apoligize... Nagato and I overlooked your fears, and your past. We will be more carefull." Itachi said, his low voice humming threw the phone. A small smile graced her lips.

"Thank you, Itachi-kun." She blinked, she was already at the school. How did she get here so fast? Kids swarmed around her, making their way to the doors. "I have to go, bye."

"Wait!" She paused, waiting for him to continue. "See you later, love." Kuro facepaled and snapped her phone shut. The Idiot. She grinned to herself and made her way threw to the doors.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxxxX

"Itachi, why didnt you tell her we go to the same school?" Nagagto asked his friend as he watched Kuro make her way threw the croud. He felt a little bit like a stalker, but he couldnt take his eyes off the girl as she dodged thew the people.

"More fun." Itachi grinned, watching the very same girl.

"Itachi-senpai!" Tobi squealed, hanging off his arm. He sighed and looked at the hyper active teenager. He stared up at him from under his mask, somehow giving the puppy-dog eyes. "Can I meet your girlfriend?" Itachi resisted to urge to smile at the thought of Kuro being his girlfriend.

"She's not his girlfriend." Nagato growled, his voice going dangeriosly low.

"Then who is she?" Tobi asked, tilting his head to the side.

"She is..." Nagato trailed off, his eyes still locked on Kuro's figure thew the crowd.

"Ours." Itachi finished, his eyes trailing after the same girl.

XxXxXxXxxxxxXXxXxXxXx

Zeelee-Vallen: MWAHAHAHAHA! Yeah... I havent updated this story in a while. Sorry about that. I have a question! What are your thoughts of this being a supernatual story? Im thinking of turning it into a supernatual story. What do you guys think? Please tell :D Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Zeelee-Vallen: Omg... We havent updated this story in so long. Im sorry! Ive kinda lost intrest in it... But well, desited to try again.

Do not own Naruto

XxXXxxxXxXx

The moment she stepped into the door, she ran straight into HIS chest. It took her a moment to relized who it was, but soon as she seen his bright blue eyes and sunlight blond hair that fell slightly into his eyes, she knew she ran into HIM of all people.

Naruto.

Kei's boyfriend.

Also, her childhood crush.

Her lips parted to apologize, but no sound came out of her mouth. He smiled at her, making her chest swell at the thought he actually knoticed her for once. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, his eyes shutting at his large grin. Her heart yearned for her to reach out to him, to touch his sunlight blonde hair and see if it was really soft as it looked. "Sorry man, didnt mean to bump into you." Her heart fell into her stomach as he darted away, obliviose to her oncomming dispaire.

"Man..." She whisperd to herself, forcing one foot infront of the other to continue onto her locker. She drifted along, her brain stuck on her childhood crush calling her MAN. Of all people... She could take anyone elses insults, misconseptions... But this... This was just harsh.

Kuro found herself infront of her locker before she knew it. She sighed softly and set to unlocking it, completly obliviose to the two men on either side of her, both smirking at her.

She snapped open her lock, still in a daze.

"Kuro-chan." Her heart damn dear jumped out of her throat, the sound of Itachi's voice startling her massivly.

"We didnt know your locker was here." Nagato said from her other side, his hand finding its way to her hair. She flinched away from him, making her instantly regret it as hurt rinnged his eyes. She smiled softly at him, before patting his shoulder. He smiled back, captureing her hand in his when she tried to retreat it. Itachi took the opertunity of her distrastion to run his hands threw her hair, and kissing the crown of her head.

"Okay!" She said, pushing both males away with little force. All eyes were on them. Her eyes darted around before she grabbed her books from her open locker and booked it down the hall, all eyes following her.

Why was everyone staring at her? Did they see the boys showing their affections to her?

XxxXxxxX

She drifted into the class and sat in her chair in the back. Her eyes drifted to the back of Narutos head, he sat only two seats infront of her. He was laughing and joking around with Sasuke, who sat their with crossed arms not even paying a fraction of atention to him.

Sasuke's black eyes met hers, as if he felt her looking at him. Quickly she looked away, turning her head to the window, but not before she seen a slight smirk pulled on his lips.

"Hey!" Kuro jumped slightly at the loud voice, her eyes darting to the person it emmited from. Naruto. He was leaning across the desk inbtween them, his eyes wide. "Your the chick I ran into earlyer!" He tilted his head cutely, making a slight blush rise to her cheeks unwillingly. Her heart twitched when he called her a girl, maybe he didnt mean to call her a man? "Sasuke told me that you were actualy a girl! Sorry about that now." He chucked nervosly, his eyes wide with pleading inocence.

A smile tugged itself to her lips, he was talking to her. He actually knoticed her. And despite the fact he thought she was a dude, he was asking for forgivence. "Yes, of course." She said, her voice a low hum. Naruto blinked, his blue eyes going seriose for a moment. He leaned forword, his hand reaching out toword her. Kuro froze as his slightly rough fingers brushed her cheek as he swept her long bangs out of her eyes.

He eyes her face for a moment, before smiling brightly. "You look more pretty when you can see your eyes, Kuro-chan!" He chucked, before laughing harder when her cheeks tinted red. "How cute! She's blushing." Naruto laughed loudly, making everybodys atention turn to them. Her face heated up further, only fueling his laughter.

Oh, how she loved his laugh.

XxxXXxxxxXXx

She passed through the rest of the day with ease, Naruto always seaming to catch her off gaurd and talk to her. Why the sudden atention, she would never know. Could a bump in the hall really make such a difference? It was a possibilty.

Then there was Itachi and Nagato. Those two always seamed to find her when she was alone, smiling and laughing with her for those breif moments. She really wished they could stay longer, but they always had to go to class as well. Aparently they were grade 12, couple grades ahead of her.

Xxxxxxx

Lunch time. She drifted down the empty hall, she was late to go for lunch becuase she had to stay for a project. Now the project was nerely done, as was the lunchbreak. She was going to have to power eat. Today was one of her full school days, where she went to school threw the full day. She only had those on Monday and Friday. The rest were half days.

She shut her books in her locker and hoisted her bag onto her shoulder. She had another bad of bread crusts today. Desipe the cheap lunch, she was really exsited to eat it becuase she managed to scrounge up some jam. It was going to be amazing.

XxxXxx

She enterd the lunch room, and started to walk toword her spot on the wall, ignoring the many looks burning into her. Why were they looking at her? She didnt do anything.

She sat down and dug into her bag, grabbing the baggy of bread crusts.

"KURO-CHAN!" Her eyes darted up to the sound of the now familure voice. Naruto sat at the popular table waving wildly at her to come. Her eyes drifted slightly to the side to where she seen Itachi and Nagato aproching her. She looked inbetween the all three males.

Oh fuck.

XxXxxxxx

Zeelee-Vallen: Poor Kuro! xD Oh gawd... Tell your thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

Zeelee-Vallen: Well, heres a measly update.

KNOTICE: I will be putting all my storys but one on hold. In order to choose which one I keep working on, vote on the poll. It is up on my page. My reason for this is becuase I wish to improve my writing. By writing half-assed chapters, with berely a deep thought in mind is getting me no where. I want to be able to feel the different characters, their situations... Rather than what I have been doing. There was even a few instances where I mixed up my storys, since theres so many. This is actually one of my favorites...

So vote on which story you want to see continued.

Do Not Own Naruto.

XxxxxXxxxxXxXxX

Now, the moment when the most popular boy in the school calls over a nobody is strang enought to catch the rooms attention.

It was enpough to cause histaria when two of the Akatsuki members aproched her, blocking her small form by the wall with their large lanky teenage boy frames. They had yet to fill out completly, but they were getting there fast.

They loomed over the girl, not one person was brave enough to aproch, not even Naruto. He knew his place. He may be the most popular boy, but the Akatuki were the rulers of the school.

Kuro stared up with veiled eyes at her boys. They loomed over her, almost protectivly. Nagato wore a blank expression, the mute twitch of his lips telling her he was amused.

Amused by what?

Itachi's face was unreadable, but the relax set of his shoulders told her he was amused.

She knew what they were doing.

they were testing her. Seeing what her reaction would be.

They were not going to treat her like a toy, not here. Not ever. Not even while they were her patience, they never had the right to treat her as a maid, a mere toy.

She stood, her short hight blaringly obviose. They eyed her expecantly, as if they were expecting something from her.

She smiled. A true, genuine smile, her slightly long fang-teath showing. She was told it was a birth defect, for some reason she had long fangteath. Even werider that her teath were remarkable sharp. She learned many different smiles to avoid showing her defect, but she could careless right now.

As much as she loved them, she had to let them know their limitations. Expesualy with their little dissplay the last time they seen her. Couse, she would forgive them, but she had to make her point. She would never be a toy.

She shoulderd past them, a few gasps emitting threw the lunchroom. Mainly fromt he popular table. With her head held high, she strode threw the lunchroom to the doors with the grace of a fox.

Kuro was going to find somewhere quiet to eat her much antipcated lunch without distraction.

XxxxXXxxxxx

Zeelee-Vallen: If you havent read my knotice, please do. If you wish to see this story continued, vote on my poll. It should be on my page. Thank you!


End file.
